Provinces of the NAU
The following is a complete list of the Provinces of the North American Union. Many are direct analogs to OTL U.S. states and Canadian provinces. Many others do not. Those provinces that are settings in the novel have separate articles. This information is derived from the map of North America in the frontispiece of the novel. * Albertus - OTL Alberta and central-west Montana (excluding the western most tip). * Baffin - OTL Northwest Territories (less SE section) and NW section of Nunavut and all of Victoria and King William Islands. * Banksia - OTL Yukon * Canada - OTL Ontario * Cherokee Nation - OTL NW Alabama, northern Mississippi, NE corner of Louisiana, and SE Arkansas. * Connecticut, same as in OTL * Cranmer - OTL Texas (less eastern section) and Oklahoma (less SE corner). * Delaware, same as in OTL * Disraeli - OTL SE Idaho, eastern Nevada, all of OTL Utah, and western Colorado. * Florida - OTL Florida with the panhandle extended west through the southern portions of Alabama and Mississippi bordering the Gulf of Mexico to the Florida Parishes of Louisiana. The Bahamas seem to be part of Florida as well. * Franklin - OTL Kentucky * Georgia - OTL Georgia and Alabama (less the coastal strip of an extended Florida panhandle and the northwestern section). * Hanover - OTL eastern Montana, SW South Dakota, all of OTL Wyoming, eastern Colorado, and Nebraska north of the Platte River. * Hudsonia - OTL Nunavut (less NW section and Victoria and King William Islands) and SE section of Northwest Territories. * Illinois - Same as in OTL * Louisiana - OTL Louisiana (less the northeastern corner and the Florida Parishes) and central strip of Mississippi, eastern Texas, SE corner of Oklahoma and most of southern Arkansas. * Lower California - OTL Baja California * Maryland - Same as in OTL * Massachusetts - OTL Massachusetts and Maine * Miami - OTL Ohio * Mississippi - OTL southern Minnesota west of the Mississippi River, SE North Dakota, South Dakota east of the Missouri River, all of OTL Iowa, and Missouri north of the Missouri River. * Missouri - OTL Missouri south of the Missouri River, northern Arkansas, all of OTL Kansas, and Nebraska south of the Platte River. * New Brunswick - Same as in OTL * Newfoundland - Same as in OTL * New Guernsey - OTL Wisconsin, Minnesota east of the Mississippi River, and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. * New Hampshire - Same as in OTL * New Jersey - Same as in OTL * New Scotland - OTL Nova Scotia, and possibly Prince Edward Island * New York - OTL New York (minus the western section) but includes all of OTL Vermont. * North Carolina - Same as in OTL * Ontario - OTL Manitoba, NE North Dakota, and NW Minnesota. * Oregon - OTL Oregon and Washington plus most of Idaho, NW Montana, and a small chunk of NW Nevada. * Pennsylvania - OTL Pennsylvania, minus the north central section * Phoenix - OTL Arizona and New Mexico * Quebec - Same as in OTL * Rhode Island - Same as in OTL * The Six Nations - OTL western New York and north central Pennsylvania * South Carolina - Same as in OTL * Tennessee - Same as in OTL * Tippecanoe - OTL Indiana * Upper California - OTL California and western Nevada * Vancouver - OTL British Columbia * Virginia - OTL Virginia plus West Virginia * Washington - OTL Saskatchewan and eastern Montana, Western North Dakota, and NW South Dakota. * Wilberforce - OTL Michigan (Lower Peninsula only) * Category:The Two Georges